The Breakup
by Asaph2000
Summary: I'm not really good at summary's , but I can say that new saiyans were born. And one was going though something that nobody deserves. What was it? (I'll just tell you. it has something to do with love) What was it! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, all rights go to ****Akira Toriyama.**

After the Omega Shenron Saga, new saiyans were born. Acer was the son of Gohan and Videl. Rananto was the son of Vegeta and Bulma. Acer and Rananto was best friends just like Trunks and Goten. As of right now, Acer and Rananto are 15 years old. They can both turn super saiyan. Blah Blah Blah…. Anyway, please enjoy!

Acer came straight into the house door, slamming it, then going up to his room and slamming his room door in anger.

Gohan's eyes were wide. "Uhh, what just happened?" he said as he was scratching his head. Videl was a little confused too.

*in Acer's room*

"I swear, if I ever see her again….." Acer was thinking.

(Flashback of what happened in case you was confused)

_Acer was walking to his girlfriend Jessica's house, ready for their date. He rang the doorbell; she answered and quickly said "Hey, what are you doing here?" "Umm, for our date?" Acer answered. "Oh, that. Sorry. I'm getting ready." She answers with quickness. "You okay?" "I'm- I'm fine." "I'm about to leave babe," a young man said. "Who was that?" Acer said after he heard the word 'babe'. "Umm… my- my father." She said, hoping he would believe. "Wow, I didn't know you're 'DAD' calls you 'babe'," Acer said with a little bit of anger. Jessica knew that Acer would find out if she hadn't done something. So she decided to lie some more. "Y'know how babe is short for baby? Well he decides to call me babe instead of baby. Because, I'm his little baby, right?" Jessica said, hoping that he would believe._

_Acer, right then, crossed his arms. "Oh, didn't you're dad leave for his business trips yesterday?"_

"_Oh, he came back. Turns out that…"_

"_Save it!" Acer said while interrupting her, and with complete anger. "You know, I thought when I got my first girlfriend, it would be a blast. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about being a loner. But now I find out, that she betrayed me? I find out that- that she was cheating on me?! And that she looked me right into my eyes…" "You're beautiful blue eyes." Jessica interrupted. _

"_Shut up!" Acer said, more angry than before. "As I was saying, you looked me right into my eyes, and lied to me._

"_When have I ever lied to you?" "You idiot! Just now!" Acer said, with even MORE anger. "Acer, there has been a HUGE misunderstanding." Jessica said, trying to win him back._

_Then the young man came out, he kissed Jessica, then said, "I'm going back to work babe" Then he looked at Acer. "Nice hair. I bet it took a lot of care." Then the young man went into his car._

"_Thanks?" Acer said to him. Then he looked back at Jessica. "A HUGE misunderstanding?!" Acer said, almost turning into a super saiyan. Jessica then dropped down on her knees. "Acer, I am so sorry! I just didn't know what happened! Please forgive me! I love you!" Acer did liked her back, but he didn't fall for it. "Enough of you're lies! Goodbye." Acer said as he started to walked away. Jessica then started to cry. "Please Acer!" Acer didn't want to hear it. Especially since he's too nice, and he knew that when he starts to feel sorry for her, he'll take her back for another chance."_

_So Acer flew away quickly. When he was gone, Jessica started to cry even more. "Why did I have to be a fool?! I'm an idiot! Why was I dating two people!" she said to herself. Then she fell to the ground, crying even more. Acer could hear her when he was up in the air. "Ugh. I should've known this crap would happen from the freaking start."_

(Back in reality)

Acer was just lying in bed thinking about what happened. He actually did really like her. He did want to take her back. But he decided to do what's right. He had five missed calls. Four of them were from Jessica. The last one was from his best saiyan friend, Rananto. He called Rananto back. "Oh, hey Acer." Rananto said. "Hey Rananto" "Listen, I heard about the breakup." "Dude, it was 2 hours ago. How could you have heard about it?" Acer said, with not that much enthusiasm. "Well, Jessica told me everything then asked me out." "Okay, so she's dating another person, and asking you out?" "Umm, dating another person? I thought you dumped her?" "She is dating a person she was cheating on me with." "Oh. Right. Anyway, I said no. It wouldn't be right." "Good for you." Acer said. "Do you want to express your anger?" Rananto asked. "No, too many bad words." Acer stated. "Oh. Well, you gonna be okay?" "Sure, whatever." "Dude, I can tell you're not even listening to me." "Sorry… look, I just want to be alone for a few hours. I'll call you back later." "Okay. See ya bro" "Bye" They both hang up.

(Meanwhile at Jessica's house)

Jessica's older and prettier sister, Andrea, saw the whole breakup thing, and literally bothered her again. "So Acer finally came to his senses?" Andrea said while smiling. "Shut up!" Jessica yelled.

"So I can have him. I HAVE to kiss his beautiful lips. And look at his wonderful blue eyes."

"I said SHUT UP SIS!" Jessica yelled. "I'm just saying he has the complete package. I don't know why you would cheat on him like that. He deserves better than that."

"If you don't shut up right now!" Jessica yelled even louder.

"I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU ADVICE! Anyways, you wouldn't mind if I asked him out, would you?

"Yes, I DO MIND! I love him! You shouldn't have him! I should have him!" Jessica yelled.

"Acer was right. You are an idiot. You do realize that you did this to five other boyfriends. THIS MONTH!"

Jessica, for some reason, is always doing this kind of stuff. That's way she took Acer in the first place. He was probably the only one who didn't know about her plan that was in school. And she doesn't seem to care of having 2 other boyfriends at the same time.

Jessica finally admitted. "Fine. I guess I don't really love him. I just like having boys at my side. I don't want to be tied down to just one boy."

"See? That's the thing. You need to fix this little problem of yours before it becomes a REAL problem." Andrea said. Jessica hates to admit it, but Andrea was right. This was a problem that needed to be dealt with.

(Next morning, at school)

Acer went to first period, where Rananto is a classmate, but also Jessica. As he went in, he sat down, and didn't look at Jessica, even though she was sitting right next to him.

Jessica felt bad for him. "Hey, look I'm very sorry for what I did. I know you feel bad…." Acer didn't really care for what she was saying. Rananto then stepped in. "You really hurt him you know. You was his first girlfriend."

Jessica punched Rananto right in the nose. "I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT!"

The whole class gasped.

Rananto IS a saiyan in case you didn't know. "That didn't hurt. Plus, you have problems."

The rest of the day, it seemed like EVERYONE was ignoring Jessica. Even her best friend. Her best friend's name is Aggie. Aggie has a secret. What is it? (Well, I'm just going to pull it out for you) Aggie likes Acer. She's happy about the breakup they had and she was prettier than Jessica's sister. She knows she wants to express her feelings, but how will Acer feel? How will Jessica feel? And how will Jessica fix this "everyone ignoring her" problem? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. The worst plan ever

Aggie was just walking around trying to spot Acer, and she did. He didn't look happy though. Aggie went over to him and touched his strong arm. "Hey Acer. What's wrong?" Aggie asked. "Oh, hey Aggie. I really don't want to talk about it." Acer stated. Aggie then put her other hand on his arm and started hugging his arm. "You sure?" "Positive. I'm fine." Acer said. Then they looked at each other for a good while. Believe it or not, Acer was ready to make his move and kiss her, but Jessica spotted it and stopped it before it happened. "NO!" Jessica yelled. Aggie then took her arms off of Acer. "My best friend is betraying me. Wow. We might not be best friends after all." Jessica said with complete anger. "How am I betraying you? YOU didn't really like him. You keep playing this trick on boys. It's your own fault." Acer was pretty happy to hear this conversation. Aggie is actually stating that she likes Acer. Acer really liked her also. But Jessica couldn't accept it for some reason. "I actually do love him" Jessica spitted out. "lie" Aggie muttered. "I'm sorry" Jessica said with cockiness. "What was that?" "I said, FREAKING _LIE!_" Aggie yelled. "You play tricks, you lie! We are no longer best friends! And maybe I do like Acer. There is nothing you can do about it!" Aggie said, and then she walked away.

Jessica knew Aggie was right. "Sorry Acer. I'll just stay out of your life." Jessica said as she walked away thinking about her problem.

Acer was just standing there thinking, 'What the heck just happened?!'

(the next day)

Acer felt all warm and tingly inside. 'What is happening to me?' He thought. Aggie found him and this time, she was hugging Acer. Not just his arm. "Oh, hey." Acer said while blushing. "Umm, what's up?" He felt even more warm and tingly. "Nothing." She said. She hugged her even tighter, not wanting to let go. Acer felt even MORE warm and tingly than before. He really didn't feel like this before. Aggie finally let go of him and came to her senses. "Uhh.. OMG. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hug you like that. I just…." "Don't worry." Acer said, making Aggie blush. "I actually liked it" Acer said, making Aggie look at Acer's lips. Next thing you know, they kiss.

_Woah! A kiss? If Acer liked her, that why was she hanging out with a total cheater? Who knows?_

Aggie quickly said "Be mine?" Acer said yes, and they lived happily ever after!

_I'm trolling. They actually go through some hard stuff. With Jessica in the way, she really did love Acer, but nobody would believe her. Jessica watched the whole scene. Jessica is a real stalker. Right? But she will not stand for it. She tried to come up with a plan to get them away from each other. All she could think of was crying desperately and going on her knees. _

_Which got her __**nowhere**__. It actually made things worst. She cried to Acer for about a week and Acer grew mad each day._

"Listen!" Acer yelled at the 8th time she cried and begged. "So, you do love me. It doesn't matter now. I've moved on, and you should too. You messed up. Maybe you can find it in your heart to stop playing tricks." Acer stated, hoping she would stop the crap she was throwing at him. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll move on." Jessica said.

That happened, but didn't happen. In other words, Jessica did move on and **luckily **got another boyfriend, but cheated at the same time. After **that **one, no one would even look at her at school. She really messed up this one.

(At Jessica's house)

Andrea was a little sad. "What could possibly be wrong with you?" Jessica said with no feeling at all. "That girl Aggie took Acer before I could." Andrea said with a smile. "I hope he's happy. Because that's all that matters. But he definitely wasn't happy with you." Andrea said. Jessica didn't tell her to **shut up** or anything. Because, Andrea was right. Jessica had a problem, and she needed to fix it. QUICK!

_So, yeah. Next chapter. I don't know if I have to keep saying that __**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, all rights go to Akira Toriyama. **__Anyway. Until next chapter!_


	3. Where's Jessica?

**Acer's POV**

I was heading home at the day Aggie asked me out. I was going to wait until I get another girlfriend, but I'm over Jessica. Well, I've been over her the day I broke up with her.

I walked in the door, and was surprised to see Pan and Uncle Goten sit on the couch.

"Hey Acer." Uncle Goten said. "Hi. What are you doing here? Haha. Don't you have your own lives to attend to?" I asked, trying to be funny. "Oh, Videl is planning a family hangout. Also with the Briefs too." Pan said.

YAY! I can't wait to see Trunks, and Vegeta, and…. Wait. Vegeta? Am I sure about that?

"So, when is this happening?" I asked. "Umm, today." Uncle Goten said.

I went upstairs, and I see that I had a text message.

"_Hey boyfriend. I just like the sound of that. Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. :D"_

Haha. I always knew she was shy and never had the guts to ask people out, even though she was really pretty.

"_I like the sound of that too, girlfriend. I have a question for you, why was you always shy?" _I texted.

"_Well, I had no reason to be shy. I didn't care what other people would say. Boyfriend. xD"_

For the rest of the day, until the hang-out happened, I was just watching TV in my room. (Yes, I have a TV in my room.) I turned the channel to the news to see if something was interesting.

And it **was.**

The news reporter said, "A young lady who refuses to show her identity, has a problem. And interesting problem. Playing tricks on boys!"

I was drinking orange juice at the time, and I did a spit take.

The news reporter continued, "She gets a boy, then has 5 other boys at the time! She does that every time!"

"Oh crap! They put her on the news?" I said, with complete surprise. I got a text.

"_Did you see the news update?!" _Rananto texted.

"_Yep. Hey when u coming over for the family hang out?" _I texted back.

"_I'm leaving my house right now." _Rananto texted back.

Then I got another text. This time it was from Aggie.

"_Hey boyfriend. Wanna go on a date?"_

"_Sorry, I'm having a family hangout right now. Tomorrow?"_

"_Sure. Boyfriend. Lol." _She texted.

Huh, she really likes calling me boyfriend. I went downstairs to check out the family hang out, and it was **AWESOME!** There was snacks all around, music, a chocolate fountain! Haha, this was going to be a good family hangout.

(Several hours later)

Man, that was a great party! I said goodbye to everybody, and I said that I would visit them more.

(The next day)

Okay, so there was like nothing else to talk about than that news update. All I was hearing was _"Haha, you heard the news too?" "That girl is obviously Jessica" "That girl has problems." "Man, she is going to have 50 cats when she grows up"_

They talked about it nonstop. Sometimes I would say, _"talk about freaking something else!" _but that never helped. I was wondering how she came on the news anyways. Aggie went to me while I was at the locker at the end of the day.

"Hey boyfriend." She said, then kissed me on the cheek. "Hey." I said, as I kissed her back. "So, I can't have the date because I have to study for an upcoming test, but I'm free Friday."

Today was Wednesday by the way. "Sure. I'm glad I don't have that test." I said. "Yeah, you're pretty lucky." Aggie said with a smile. "See ya." Aggie said.

Man she was so pretty, I wanted to kiss her again. "Bye" I said as I waved my hand.

I realized something else. I didn't see Jessica all day.

**End of chapter POV**

_Oh no! Wait, why am I saying oh no? Anyways, I know no one could care less about Jessica, but where is she? Find out in the next chapter!_

_Man, I love writing this fanfic._

_**Authors Note:**__ What do you guys think the next chapter should have? You can say it in the review. _

_Oh, and thank you for the only review I got for Chapter 2. Lol. _

**3picDragonBall 7/30/13 . chapter 2**

Ah! Quick personality change for Aggie. I got the sense that she was shy. The relationship might've gone too quickly, but it was pretty smooth. Any Dragon Ball Z characters going to show up? D


	4. We found Jessica

**Acer's POV**

Me and Rananto LOVED making bets with each other.

"I bet you 30 zeni that people won't stop talking about Jessica" I betted.

"Deal. They won't go that long, I mean, Jessica isn't that cute." Rananto said "I mean, I couldn't care le…." Rananto said, staring at Andrea, Jessica's sister.

"Go talk to her dude." I said, trying to help out my best friend. "Me, talk to her, you must be crazy in the…" Rananto started to say, but I literally pushed him to her.

**Rananto's POV**

This better work out, or I will yell at Acer for making me do that. "Oh, hey Rananto." Andrea said, looking prettier than ever. "H-Hey. Umm, W-What's u-up? I said, stuttering. I was making a fool out of myself. "You're trying to ask me out, aren't you?" She said. Are you serious? How did she know? "Fine, I was trying to ask you out" "Okay, how about the movies on Friday at 5:00?" she asked. "S-Sure…." "Okay, until then." Then she kissed me on my cheek. Oh my gosh! Was this really happening? I can see Acer fist pumping.

**Acer's POV**

So, I was fist pumping. "I was right. Told you," I said. "Yeah, whatever." Rananto said with a smile. "So, when is the date?" "Friday at the movies." "Friday at the movies? This could be a double date because that's where me and Aggie are going." "Cool." People was still talking about Jessica. I knew I was going to win the bet.

(Friday)

So, I'm ready for the date. The movies was actually pretty close. So we walked. I was holding hands with Aggie, while Rananto had his arm around Andrea. So we arrived at the movies. "I'll pay." I said to Aggie. "Aww. That's nice." Aggie said then she kissed me. I looked at Rananto. I gave him the 'Dude, pay for Andrea' face. He gave me the 'Why' face. I gave him the 'Because she is your girlfriend' face. He gave me the 'Whoever said she was my girlfriend' face. I gave him the 'Paying for a girl is mature and just do it!' face. "I'll pay for you." Rananto said to Andrea. "You don't have to." Andrea said. "Well I am" then Rananto put the money on the table.

While we were watching the movie…. Nothing really happened. Aggie's head was on my shoulder, while Andrea's head was on Rananto's shoulder. Next thing I know, some jerk poured soda all over Rananto and Andrea.

"AHHHHHH!" Andrea yelled. "What the freak was that for?!" she asked the guy who spilled soda all over them. Man am I glad he didn't pour it all over my outfit. This is my favorite turtle hermit outfit that looked like Goku's, but instead mines was Blue and light blue. Then another guy poured soda all over me and Aggie. "WHAT THE CRAP!" I yelled. "Dude, what is your….." It turned out to be Jessica and some other girl. "Surprise!" Jessica said. "0_0" was my face. "Rananto!" The other girl said. "You go out with this creep and not me! UGH!" this random girl said. Andrea punched the girl right in the eye and left with anger. "Andrea, wait!" Rananto ran to get her.

"So, revenge for leaving me." Jessica said. Aggie really got angry. "Revenge? I should make you pay for my outfit!" I said. Aggie also left in anger.

So, this movie was really funny and interesting. So I watched it till the end, then went over to Aggie's house.

Aggie opened the door, and her frown turned to a smile. "Hey." She said. "Come in"

"Thanks." I said as I came in and sat on the couch. She sat with me. "Look, sorry this all happened." I said. "Why are you sorry? You had nothing to do with it." She said. "I know. What I meant to say was, I'm sad because Jessica spilled purple soda all over your pretty outfit" I said. She smiled, then sat closer to me. "You're too nice. This really isn't my best outfit." She said. We stared at each other for like 10 seconds, then we kissed.

"I'm glad you came." Aggie said. "You seem to be the only one who makes me happy" "Well, I'm not happy. Jessica freaking spilled colorful soda on me and made stains." I said. "I probably should go try to get this off." I said as I got up. "Okay, see ya. I wish you didn't have to leave so fast." She said. I came to the door and said "Don't worry. See you tomorrow." "Bye"

**End of story POV **

Okay, so Jessica got revenge, and it was a really dumb revenge. And some other girl who liked Rananto, got a black eye, from getting hit by Andrea. And believe me when I say that she is strong. So, until next chapter!


	5. I don't have a title

**Acer's POV**

(Monday at school)

So, I washed the stain out of my clothes. No biggie, it only cost me 20 zeni. Anyway, I could tell that Jessica was being serious about seriously loving me….. seriously. She just had terrible ideas. But she seriously needs to understand that I'm serious about her seriously getting over me….. seriously. And I'm not trying to be funny with all the serious words, I'm being serious. _Gah! _

"Acer! I need your help." Rananto said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Remember the movies we went to on Friday?"

"Yes…"

"Andrea never talked to me ever since."

"I'm sure she's still angry."

"No… every time I try to talk to her, she roll her eyes at me then walks away."

"I don't know how to help you there bro."

Then, that girl who spilled her drink all over **Rananto and Andrea**, came over. Turns out her name is 'Brooke'.

"Hey, cutie pie. What's up?" Brooke asked. This made Rananto angry, and he laughed at her. Brook had a black eye.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hehe…" Rananto laughed.

"Oh, this? It should be cleared in a couple of days." Brooke said, but she still did look pretty. I don't know why Rananto was laughing anyway, it's a little black eye.

"So, wanna go on a date?" Brooke asked. Either she had brain damage when she hit the seat after she got punched, or she was crazy.

"First of all, you stained my clothes and it cost me 20 zeni…" Rananto said.

Wow, Rananto too?

"Second of all, I _think _I'm already dating Andrea."

"You think?" Brooke said. "So, is that a yes?"

Rananto looked at me like I should do something. I wanted to stay out of this.

"Actually, the answer is…" Before Rananto could even say 'No', he was interrupted by Brooke and she said "Yes?! OMG! So you can pick me up at my house at 7:00 and you can plan everything," she said. Then she kissed Rananto on the cheek then walking away trying to keep her cool, but I can tell she was jumping around in joy inside of her.

"I was going to say no" Rananto stated.

"She probably knew you was going to say no, so she quickly said everything and walked away before you could say no."

"Darn. That is a pretty good strategy, to be honest"

"Yeah, but you can always go on the date and tell her you're not…. Uh oh…." I looked at Andrea, who was standing at the corner of the wall and saw everything. Then she walked away in disgust.

"What?" Rananto said.

"Umm, Andrea saw everything that just happened."

"OH NO!"

"Rananto, chill out! I should've helped you with Brooke, and I feel like I owe you."

"Thanks man."

"Oh, wait. Sorry. You owe me. Everybody is still talking about Jessica. Pay up."

"It hasn't been a week"

"It's going to be in 2 days."

"But not yet."

(Later that day)

So I went to Andrea's house, rang the doorbell, and saw Jessica.

"Hey babe." She said, trying to be cool.

"I'm not here to take you back. Is Andrea here?"

"Yes. Why? You like her better than me?"

"… Tell her I need to talk to her."

"Fine" She went to get her and Andrea came to the door.

"Hey Acer. What's up?" She asked.

"Look, whatever you saw earlier today, wasn't what you think."

"I know. Rananto tried to say no, but he didn't have a chance to because Brooke is a big taker."

"That's one way to put it. You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad."

"Well, Rananto told me you ignored him one time."

"Oh, that. I _was _angry but I got over it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, how about we plot and try to embarrass Brooke on their 'date'.

"You read my mind." She said as she welcomed me in.

After we had a great idea, it was 6:30. "Oh, I have to hurry up and call Rananto"

I called Rananto and told him to take Brooke to _Le Fancy_.

"Whyyyyyy?" he asked.

"Just do it!" I said.

At 7:00 o'clock we had everything planned and we pretended to be waiters at _Le Fancy_. Rananto and Brooke arrived, and sat at the table.

"Nice choice of a date." Brooke said.

Rananto was thinking 'what exactly does Acer have planned? Because he was supposed to help me, not make Brooke happier.'

So I wore sunglasses and a hat so nobody would notice me. Andrea did the same thing.

So I went to their table, and tried to do a French accent. (Why? Because I felt like it.)

"Eh, welcome to _Le Fancy_. What would you like to order?"

"Umm, what do you want Rananto?" Brooke asked Rananto, totally fooled.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not really that hungry. Plus, this food is really expensive." Rananto stated.

I decided to drop my accent. "Sorry about my accent. So, I can just give you drinks while you decide."

"Okay, I would like water then." Brooke said.

"Me too." Rananto said as he winked at me, knowing it was me.

I gave him a thumbs up and went to get some water.

**Rananto's POV**

So I was just waiting there seeing what Acer had planned. I figured I could use this time to tell Brooke that I wasn't interested.

"Umm, Brooke?" I said.

"Yes?"

"I never wanted to go on this date."

"Huh?"

"I was going to say no, but you stopped me." Maybe I said the wrong words, because I saw a tear run down her eye.

"No! No no no no no no. It's not like that." I quickly said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just like you so much, I wanted to stop you from saying no. It's okay, this can be a friend date" she said, trying to smile but still looked sad. Actually, she looked like she was about to cry.

"I have to make one quick phone call." I said as I went outside of Le Fancy. I typed Acer's phone number.

**Acer's POV**

My phone rang. It was Rananto.

"Dude, what is it?" I asked.

"Drop it! Drop everything!"

"Umm, I'm not going to fight with you, but if you say so."

I hung up and went to Andrea.

"Andrea, he said not to go on with the plan."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Don't tell me he's going on with the date."

"He wouldn't."

"You sure about that?"

"I know Rananto better than anyone. He wouldn't just ditch someone like that."

"Ugh. Then I'm going home and calling Rananto to see what he was thinking."

Andrea went home in rage.

**Rananto's POV**

I went back inside to sit down.

"Okay," I started to say. "If you promise this is going to be the only date, then I'll tell you a guy that really likes you."

"Okay. I promise. Who is he?"

"Hmm. It's this guy name Brad."

"Brad?! The most…"

"Popular boy in school, blah blah blah." I interrupted.

"Thanks for the information." Brooke said.

"No prob."

"But we can call the date off, this place is expensive."

"Thank you." I said as I started to walk out of the door.

**Acer's POV**

(the next day)

So Rananto cleared things with Andrea and they are actually a couple. The school newspaper said…

_Popular boy in school was shocked that a girl named Brooke knew that he liked her. Now they are currently dating._

That was a crappy entry. But people seemed to be satisfied with it. Aggie didn't see me for a whole day. Which made her worried.

"Hey Acer. Where were you yesterday?" she asked

"Well, we didn't have any classes together yesterday. But today we do."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"No worries. But I am busy with my school work this week so we might not be able to hang out that much."

"Aww"

"Yeah.."

"But I understand. Education always comes first."

"Yep."

"Okay, see you later." Then she kissed me on my cheek like always.

"Bye." I said.

**End of story POV**

_Okay. I don't have a recap for this chapter. So, until next chapter!_


	6. I don't have a title part 2

**Acer's POV**

(Wednesday)

"Not that many people are talking about it as much, but today is the day, and a deal is a deal." I said as I put my hand out so Rananto can give me my money.

"Fine." He said as he gave me 30 zeni.

"So, now what?" I said.

"Umm…" he looked at his watch. "3rd period is in 5 minutes."

Then, Brooke ran down the hall bawling her eyes out.

"What the h-e double hockey sticks? What's wrong with her?" I said.

"I don't know. But don't pay attention to her. She might be crying so I can feel bad for her and start going out with her. Or… she might want me to kiss her and I'll start going out with her. Either way… she will want me to GO OUT WITH HER!" Rananto stated.

"Uhh, usually you can tell if a girl is fake crying. I think…"

"You thought wrong. They are like masters when it comes to crying."

"I guess you're right." I said, wondering if she was really fake crying or not. "What if she broke up with that popular guy?"

"Brad? Yeah, probably. I was hoping not because she might come crawling back to me."

"Wow, you are not lucky this week."

"Tell me about it! I got a C- in math class!"

"Umm, that's bad?" I said.

"To me it is."

Then, Aggie came over.

"Hey, who else saw a girl crying her eyes out?" she asked. Me and Rananto both raised are hands. "Okay, and who knows that Brad dumped her?"

"Ha! I called it!" I said to Rananto.

Aggie slapped my arm. "Guys! This is serious!"

"How?" Rananto asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you the full story." Aggie said. "So yesterday Brad went to Brooke's house and almost killed her! He punched, kicked, and everything else you can think of, to her. And then he said 'We're done' and walked away. Brooke has been crying ever since." she told.

"0_0" was my face.

"o_0" was Rananto's face.

"Uhh, why would Brad do that?" I aksed.

"I don't know. But it ruined his popular boy reputation." Aggie said.

"Huh. Well that's unsolvable." Rananto said. "But I think I should be heading to class."

"Yeah. Me too" I agreed with Rananto. Then we both ran to find Brooke. We heard crying in the janitor's closet. Rananto opened the door, and we saw Brooke with bruises on her face, which we couldn't see because she was running so fast.

"Hey, you okay?" Rananto asked.

"Go away." She said, kinda in a yelling form.

"But we just want to.." I started to say, but get got up and yelled "**GO AWAY!**" and slammed the door right in our noses.

"Owww… that actually hurts." Rananto said while rubbing his nose.

"Stop being a baby and open the door." I said. He tried to, but it wouldn't budge.

"She must've locked it." Rananto said. "Okay, I'll break the door."

"Don't break the door!" I quickly said. "Let's just leave her alone."

(Later that day)

"So I'll see you later." I said to Rananto.

"No…. We have to see about Brooke."

"Wait, do you care about her?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the janitor's closet.

"You hear that?" he asked me.

I heard crying. It must be Brooke. "Really?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Has she been in there all day?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"So you are telling me right now that she's been in there all day?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Rananto said.

"So, you're telling me we should help her?"

"Of course. We're not heartless jerks."

"We also don't go in other people's lives."

"Did you pay attention to Aggie earlier? This is obviously major."

"You are overreacting."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"So we shouldn't help her?"

"You can help her. I need to study." I said.

"Come on!"

"Fine!"

"Good, because I'm breaking the door down."

"No, wait…"

He broke the door off before I could say anything.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brooke yelled.

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING! I'M FEELING HEART BROKEN AND USELESS! YOU CAN'T FIX IT!" she said, the she ran away.

"Uhh, ugh wow." Rananto said.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Nothing right now. Girls are so complicated."

"I'm going home. I need to study for that math test tomorrow."

"Aren't you like a wiz at math?" Rananto asked.

"You have a good point." I said.

(the next day)

I walked over to Rananto, who looked pretty sad.

"You were right Rananto. I aced the test without studying. Get it? Aced? And my name is Acer?" he was just sitting there not paying any attention to me. "You okay?" I asked.

"For some reason, this Brooke thing is killing me." Rananto said, finally looking at me.

"Dude, do you think you like her?"

He quickly got up. "Of course not! I'm with Andrea!"

"I don't know dude. You answered that quickly."

Andrea came over, looking very mad.

Geesh, what is up with everybody and emotions?

"Rananto! The only reason Brooke is mad is because you lied to her!"

Huh?

"That's true. I'm sure Brad took her so it wouldn't ruin his rep."

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion. "What's going on here?"

"Well, I told Brooke that Brad liked her so it would get her off my back." Rananto told me.

"You could've reasoned with her or something! Nobody likes a lier!" I yelled.

"I know. I'll fix it guys." Rananto said.

**End of story POV**

_Again, I don't have a recap. So, until next chapter._


	7. I don't have a title part 3

_Sorry I didn't update soon. I was taking a well-deserved break._

**Acer's POV**

(Friday)

Now everything's getting weird. Rananto did apologize to Brooke and everything seemed to be okay. But now it seems that Rananto has been paying more attention to Brooke more than Andrea, and that's saying something. But I'm not to suspicious, and I don't want to poke around in Rananto's life, so I decided to leave it alone.

"Hey Acer. I have some news!" Aggie said as she kissed me on my cheek.

"Good news or bad news?" I said.

"A little bit of both." She said.

"Okay, throw it at me." I said, seeing what the bad part of the news was going to be.

"Our whole family is going to Hawaii for the whole weekend! I'm leaving today after school." She told me.

"Can I come?" I asked, still trying to figure out what the bad part of the news was.

"Sorry, Acer. It's a family thing."

"Oh. So the bad part of the news is that we're going to miss each other for the weekend?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope you have fun!" I said cheerfully.

"I do too. But we'll say goodbye at the end of the day."

"Okay." I said.

"Until then." She said, and then kissed me on my cheek again.

_Her kisses are nice._

Then Rananto came over.

"Hey Rananto. Umm, are you okay?" I said, raising an eyebrow

"Dude, for some reason, there was some parade outside of school and it tried to tell me a message."

"Which was?"

"I don't know! As soon as I seen my name on a huge flag, I started running."

"Why?"

"It said 'Rananto' in a red color and on another flag, there was a red X crossing my face."

I raised my eyebrow again.

"Okay, so that's a world record of weird things happening." I said.

"Actually, it isn't. I set up the parade to give Rananto a message." Some girl said.

I turned around and saw Andrea standing there very angry.

"Woah, you okay?" I said.

"NO ACER! I'M NOT OKAY! I set up the parade because I didn't want to tell Rananto face to face. But since he's a big baby, I will tell him face to face." She yelled.

_I don't like where this is going._

"Rananto, I'm breaking up with you." She said.

"What? I thought the relationship was going so well." Rananto said.

"Not for me. You pay more attention to Brooke. I was actually talking to you and you didn't hear me because you was looking at Brooke, drooling." She said.

_Drooling?_

"But.."

"No buts. Sorry Rananto. I hope you're happier with Brooke." She said, walking away.

"Oh crap dude. You gonna be okay?" I said, trying to recover Rananto.

"Of course." He said. "I guess I'll ask out Brooke then. The truth is, I did like her better." Rananto said as he walked away.

_Okay, I guess I'll take that comment._

**Rananto's POV**

(later that day)

I went to Brooke's door to ask her out. She opened it and was surprised to see me.

"Hey." She said trying to stay cool. "What's up?"

"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow at 7:00 o'clock?" I quickly said.

She actually had a big smile on her face after I said that. Then she jumped on me and kissed me, right on the lips, for like 10 seconds.

"How's that for an answer?" She said then she closed the door.

"You couldn't have just said freaking yes?" I said to myself.

**End of story POV**

_No recap for this chapter. But sorry it was so short. Updates coming soon!_


	8. What happened to Aggie?

**Acer's POV**

(Saturday)

I went to Rananto's house so we can have are training session. Vegeta answered the door.

"I'm sorry, Rananto is training right now." He said, then immediately closed the door.

I knocked on the door again. "What!?" He yelled

"Umm, me and Rananto planned a training session at your house." I said, slightly scared.

"Oh, well hurry up and get in. I'm missing my movie." he said.

I ran inside then found Rananto in his huge room that looked like a mansion.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Not yet dad. I'm wait for…. Oh, hi Acer"

"Wait. I'm still confused about something. If you wanted to date Brooke in the first place, then why did you take Andrea?" I asked.

"It's a complicated story. They both liked me, and I had to choose one. So I chose Andrea."

"Okay? Well since my girlfriend isn't in town, I have nothing to do."

"Your girlfriend JUST passed my house."

"But she left yesterday."

"Nope. But she was screaming and crying for help. And she looked a bit bloody."

I was shocked.

"YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you go and save her?!" I yelled.

"I didn't know if it was a dream or not, because I was asleep. So chill out, she probably did leave yesterday. I think it was a dream though."

I looked out the window and saw dry blood on the street.

"Dude, that wasn't a dream." I said carefully.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't a dream! She was kidnapped or something!" I opened the window and flew out.

I sensed for Aggie's ki and it was very weak. I couldn't locate it. But I did hear some screaming. I went to the sound of screaming and it was in a small house. I kicked the door open, and I saw… I saw Aggie laying down, covered in pools of blood, on the floor.

_How did this happen? Who did this?_

My mind was overtaken by thoughts. But I can't think because Aggie is still losing blood.

I took her to the hospital and waited for a response.

Rananto, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla showed up.

"Is she alright?" Rananto said.

"We have to wait to find out." I said. "I still don't understand how this happened. I heard a man laughing and Aggie basically screaming. Then when I went inside, the guy was gone, and Aggie was just sitting there having deep cuts everywhere. And another thing…. The doofus called Rananto JUST SAT THERE AND WATCHED AGGIE RIDING IN THE CAR HAVING BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" I said, then yelled.

"I thought it was a dream!" Rananto said.

"Well in your dream you still could've SAVED HER!"

Then me and Rananto was arguing until Vegeta said "SHUT UP!"

Me and Rananto kept our mouths shut after that.

The doctor finally came out.

"She lost a lot of blood. But she will be fine."

"Yes!" I said.

"But, you can't bother her. And she won't be in school for about a week."

"Crap." I said.

"Why can't we talk to her?" Bulla asked.

"It's complicated." The doctor said.

"Wait" I said. "There is still one thing I don't understand. Aggie said she would go on her trip yesterday. How did she stay here until today?" I asked.

"I have no idea. But I talked to the police and they are on the case." The doctor said, then went inside the door and closed it.

**End of story POV**

Sorry I waited so long, but it's worth it because now I have a recap!

_So this story might leave you confused. How did Aggie go through this? Find out next time on dragon ball…. I mean, in the next chapter._

That's all I got. Until next chapter!


	9. Rananto's Point of view short chapter

**Rananto's POV**

(9:00 o'clock on the same day)

We still couldn't solve the case. I mean, all I know is that Aggie somehow didn't go on her trip yesterday, and… wait..

_OH NO! I forgot that date with Brooke! _

I looked at my watch, and it's 9:01. So there's no point in trying to go a little bit late.

(the next day)

I kept calling Brooke, but she wouldn't answer. I guess that's over with. Then she called me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Why are you calling me? You know what you did. You don't have to tell me."

"I know. But, let me explain."

I explained what happened.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" she asked.

"Yes, but she's going to be hurt for like a week."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should've known that you couldn't go on the date because something was important. But, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't like you." She said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I love you!" she said.

I raised my eyebrow even higher.

"Wha?" I said.

"Let's just leave it at that. I like leaving people dazed and confused." She said, then she hung up.

**End of story POV**

I have to close it down here. Updates coming soon. Sorry the chapter is short, I was working late so I had to do it quickly and go to sleep.


End file.
